Totally Hetalia Spies
by EvilLydia
Summary: Jerry needs as assassination done. Luckily for him spies, brothers, need to lay low for a while. Will this change of pace be good for any of them?
1. Working for WOOP

I don't own either Totally Spies or Hetalia. I just thought that they would be fun together.

Chapter 1 - Working for WOOHP

Lately, working with the girls had gotten more tedious, Jerry thought as he once again had to stay at the office late into the night. The girls had been in a life-threatening situation, again. While he was happy that they were safe, that meant a mountain of paper work for him. W.O.O.H.P insisted on monitoring everything.

While typing out a long report he found a message for a new mission, one he couldn't give to the girls. It was a simple assassination but the girls were too fragile, mentally, for that. He would have to send it out to someone what was strong and cold enough to kill this man.

Jerry closed his eyes and remembered the days that he was an agent. He missed those days. The sharp high pitched sound of the ringing phone shattered his peaceful silence. "Hello," He answered. "Hello Jerry." said a familiar voice. He could almost place it but not quite, "Yes how may I help you?" Since this was the business line it was probably important.

"You don't remember me." he man on the other like accused. He sounded tired and disappointed. Somehow this gave away how was away on the other line. "Arthur! How have you been?" "I'm well, telling off that stupid frog and all that. Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you." "Of course, what do you need?" Arthur asked.

He wasn't on the same team as him but they had worked together briefly before. 'Frog' was the nickname for his partner, Francis. Francis didn't like that name and they didn't really get along. When they actually worked together, they seemed unstoppable. They were trained for darker missions, like assassination.

"I have two agents, brothers, who are very well trained." Arthur started to explain, "Because of a compromise in our system, I fear that their lives may be in danger. I would be grateful if you could take them for a while, just until we get things setted. They should enjoy California."

Jerry had to think on this for a moment. Being 'very well trained' could mean that they were trained the same way as the girls or it could mean something darker. What he needed right now was someone who could kill. He would normally consult G.L.A.D.I.S. but she was down right now.

"What do you mean 'very well trained'? I need details." stated Jerry. "They are trained for stealth, surveillance, and assassination. I trained them myself, along with some help from the Frog." "I have a mission for them." he said. They exchanged information and planed a spot for the brothers to come to headquarters.  
iiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Two boys, about 16, sat at the mall. Blonds, identical in every way, save their clothing and one lock of hair. One was wearing a blue t-shirt and had a cowlick. The other had a red hoodie and an odd stray, curly hair. Both had plan black backpacks.

The boy in the t-shirt was munching on a burger from a fast food joint. "It's not good for you to eat greasy food before working." said his brother. The other just shrugged it off. "Whatever Mattie."

Little did they know they were being watched. Their files said that one was named Alfred and the other Matthew. Jerry had access to any camera he wanted, he used this advantage to help the girls when they needed it. These boys were different though. With the girls, he really wanted to help them, they were important to him. They were some of the only people in his life that didn't become evil. But these boys were different. He didn't feel he needed to protect them. They might be because he didn't know them but somehow he didn't think that was it.

Without warning the bench under them gave way. As they started to slide down a long metal tunnel, they both stopped themselves by bracing against the walls using their hands and feet. The tunnel was strongly lit. "The exit is sealed. The only way to go is down." said the one in the t-shirt.

'Mattie' bit his lip, looked at the entrance and then back down at the tunnel. It had turns that made it impossible to see the bottom. "Do you think it's an enemy or our employer trying to make a flashy introduction?" he asked. The boy in the t-shirt made a stiff movement with his shoulders. "The only way to find out is to go down. Let's just be prepared for whatever we find."

Slowly, they made their way down the tunnel. When they saw the end, they both slid down and readied themselves for anything.

At the end of the tunnel there was a pink cushion. The rest of the room seemed bright. Behind a slim metal desk was a middle aged man. He was a very serious looking man who was balding slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you," said the man, "you must to Alfred and Mathew. I am Jerry it's a pleasure to meet you." The brothers smiled politely at him and answered, "Yes," Yes, sir." in unison. "Welcome to WOOHP. I have an assignment for both of you."

With a few strokes of the keyboard he pulled up a picture of the target. "This is an agent of the C.O.R.D organization. I will need you eliminate him. He owns a company separate from C.O.R.D." The boys didn't say anything so he continued to give them the information that they will need. When he was finished he look at them and asked, "Any questions?" Alfred raised his hand slightly, "Why do we have to be undercover? Can't we just do our own thing and pop the guy?" His brother nodded.

Jerry took a moment to think about that they just said. Although he had everything prepared for them, it might be interesting to see how they work when they were left to their own devices. "Alright. Let's see what you can do."

He opened a silver briefcase. "I have the black gravity defying boots," he showed them a pair of large black combat boots. "the turbo hair dryer, "pass." said Alfred; while Matthew gave him a harsh look.

Jerry looked slightly upset but Matthew said, "Look, we don't need all that. Just a gun. "I want those boots." said Alfred. "That's fine. I have an arsenal for you to choose from." replied Jerry.

That wasn't a lie. He had a room is WOOHP headquarters filled with lethal weapons for missions like this. This was a room the girls had never seen and he never planned to let them see it either. Jerry led them in and stood to the side for them to pass.

They boys stood together and talked quietly to each other. After a short time they took off their backpacks and started stripping down. Jerry walked out of the room and double checked that everything was up to snuff.

A few minutes later they came out wearing matching black hoodies and cargo pants and black knit caps. One of them had a handgun in the back of his pants and the other had a duffel bag on his back. He wasn't sure which one was which at this point. The one with the handgun took the boots. "We'll be back soon." one of them said.  
iiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiii*

The target was currently inside a tall office building. Alfred was scaling the side of the building using the boots to get close to the target. His brother was on the roof, across the street.

He was watching the windows around where Alfred was climbing used the high powered scope on his rifle. They were communicating through radios, although neither of them were talking. Alfred was humming the mission impossible theme song the entire time.

While Alfred had always preferred being in the middle of the action, Matthew like being invisible. The only problem was when his ability to be unnoticed transferred into his everyday life.

"An unknown man is walking toward the window on our right." Matthew said into the microphone around his neck. "Okay dokey," said his brother cheerfully, Alfred skillfully moved around the window but because he wasn't used to the boots yet, he slipped and his torso fell downward. "You look like your in the Matrix or something." Matthew commented. "Just focus." Alfred snapped. When Matthew gave him the OK, he got back up.

He moved to the window near the office. The target started to pack up his things, "He's leaving." Matthew stated. "I'm going for it." "Wait, what?" Alfred sounded panicked. Two muffled pops followed the shattering of glass. Pieces of glass rained down on Alfred. He hugged the building to hid his face.

With no options left, Alfred pulled his hood over his face, scaled down two floors and jumped through the window, kicking the glass inward. Avoiding people as much as he could, he headed for the stairwell. Through all the ciaos he went relatively unnoticed. The people he came across didn't know what to do. He was out the door by the time the security was called.

At the same time Matthew was packing up his own gear. When the gun was repacked it fit into a duffel bag that was slung around his back. When everything was packed up, he climbed out of the building onto the roof top of the building next door. As he was walking to the edge he discarded his hoodie and his hat.

Alfred was doing the same thing in an alley about a block away. He used the trash bin a leverage to climb up the wall to the roof. They met a couple blocks away. Matthew was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and Alfred had a plain white t-shirt.

"What the hell man?" Alfred glared, walking with his brother. Matthew simply shrugged. After a long sigh Alfred said, "Whatever, I'm hungry."  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiii*

Jerry was still at WOOHP headquarters watching the cameras. He couldn't see the boys all the time, they had a talent for avoiding cameras. He had completely forgotten that he had an assignment for the girls. On the screen he watched as the people of his company discovered the body of their, now, former boss. Although that was their objective it was much more flashy than he would have liked.

"Hey Jerry," said Sam. He hadn't noticed them enter. All three girls were staring at the screen with horror and a look of determination. Getting any of caught up in this would be horrible, he would do his best to not let them meet either of them. He didn't know what he would do if the girls got involved with people like that. The brother's path would only lead to pain and destruction.

"What's going on?" Asked Clover. Jerry smile them. "This is nothing. It doesn't have anything to do with you, don't worry." They looked at him doubtfully but seemed to accept this. He opened up the file for their next mission.

As if by some cruel twist of fate the brothers came falling through the roof. "Yo Jerry" said the more talkative one, with a bright grin. "Our mission in complete." "That's excellent." Jerry replied through a tight lipped smile. "Please wait in the back room for me to debrief you." Thankfully they ignored the girls and did at they were told. Although Clover did her best to try and get their attention.

Even though he remember which one was Alfred and which was Matthew he could see the difference in them. There was the talkative one that came up with the plans and the quiet one that fixed any mistakes. They were a good team. If they each did their jobs correctly they could, potentially, overcome anything they were put up against.

Clover wasn't listening to what Jerry, or anyone else, was saying. She was way too busy thinking about that hotty that fell through the ceiling. There were two of them and Jerry had to send them away. She was going to find him no matter what.  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Within the back room, where the boys had left their stuff, Alfred and Matthew had changed back into their original clothes. "Those girls were kind of cute." Alfred said offhandedly. Matthew gave him a sharp look. "You know we shouldn't date coworkers." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Mattie, Mattie Mattie," he responded, "you'll miss a lot of opportunities like that."

About 10 minutes later, Jerry walked into the room. His face was stern. "What you did was reckless." he stated firmly "But-" "Listen." Jerry cut Alfred off, "yes, you did complete the job as asked but you created a lot of damage. I will continue to keep you employed for now however, if every mission ends up like this, I will have to interfere."

Jerry had to take a step back mentally. He was never this harsh with any of his employees. They were also the first assassins that had ever worked under him. They did need discipline, or maybe guidance. In the back of his mind he knew he should be helping them but something was stopping him. Some dark, annoying feeling of mistrust and protectiveness for the girls.

The quieter brother stepped forward and said, "I understand. We were completely irresponsible and we understand if you feel the need to interfere. But, if given another chance, I believe we can prove ourselves worthy of your trust."

Jerry's face softened. They knew he didn't trust them, he guessed that they could feel his animosity toward them. It was an aweful, sinking feeling to think that they knew that the person who held their lives in his hands had no faith in them.

"Have you got a place to stay?" he asked gently. This time it was the louder one who answered. "We've got some money to rent a place, we just need a couple of days to look for one." He put a hand behind his head. "No biggie." Jerry's guilt was still building. "No." he said, " you may both stay with me until you have a place of your own."

The look on their faces not what he was expecting. The loud one had a feral grin and the shy one had a sly smile. "We were planning to stay in a hotel for a while." said the quiet one. The other one nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Jerry was going to insist but they were already walking out the door. He decided that he was going to make an effort to get to know them better.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 2 - Getting to Know Each Other

It seemed that the brothers didn't really have much trouble getting a place of their own. He supposed that they used some sort of connection to pull this off but he didn't really look that much into it.

He finally figured out how to tell the difference between the two of them. Alfred was the louder one and Matthew was the quieter one. There were a couple of other features that were different but that was the most obvious.

They had been there for more than a week before he decided to pay them a visit. On his way he bought them a simple potted plant, a little house warming gift. It was pretty early in the morning. He left this early because he thought that it would take him longer to find where they lived

They had rented a small house together with practically no yard at all. When he arrived at what he was sure was the right house he knocked. There was no answer and all the lights were off. He supposed that he should just leave, it would be rude to wake them up for no reason. But, just as he was turning to walk away, one of the brothers, Alfred, came running up to him. He was in basketball shorts and covered in sweat. "'Morning" he said, slightly out of breath. "Do you need us for something?" he got straight to the point. It looked like he had been jogging.

Jerry shook his head, "Oh no. I just wanted to give you this little gift." Alfred eyed it, he looked unimpressed. "Thanks man, that's cool of you." He looked over at the door. "Wanna come in for some coffee?" Jerry smiled at him, "That would be nice."

Alfred started rooting around for his keys but he couldn't seem to find them anywhere. While he was looking Matthew came running up next to him, breathing heavier than his brother had been. He pulled the keys out and tossed them to his Alfred. "Thanks bro."

As the three of them walked into the house Jerry handed the plant to Matthew to put it in the windowsill. While he was doing this, Alfred was messing around in the kitchen.

The entire house was much cleaner than he had expected. Aside from a few , boxes, books and video games there were no personality in this place at all. He suspected that it was because they had just moved in and didn't have enough time to personalize this place.

"What do you like in your coffee?" asked Alfred over his shoulder. "Just a little cream." He answered. Moments later Alfred gave him a cup of coffee. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Matthew came over with his own coffee just after. "Thank you for the plant. It's really lovely."

Jerry smiled at him and the three of them sat together awkwardly. He was trying to think of something to say with something came to mind, "When are the two of you starting school?" he asked.

Alfred put his hand on his chin, "We're not." Jerry gave him a confused look so Matthew clarified, "We were homeschooled. Actually, we are at college entry level right now." Jerry raised his eyebrow at him. "This makes us available at anytime for any type of job."

"That's very impressive." Jerry commented. "Thank you," said Matthew. Alfred just shrugged his shoulders. It seemed like Alfred didn't want to talk right now. Matthew continued, "We were going to spend the day exploring the area, unless you have something for us to do." Jerry shook his head, "No, no I just wanted to make sure that you settled in."

Matthew smiled sweetly, "Thank you. We are settling in fine."

Jerry excused himself and left them to their own devices. He decided to call Arthur when he got back to the office. He was curious about if these kids were as smart as they claimed.

As he picked up the receiver to make the call he glanced over at the mountain of work he still had to do. In fact, he had put it off to visit the brothers. He knew that he really did need to attend to it but he couldn't pull himself from the question in his mind.

While he did trust both of them, he figured that he was probably going to get a clearer answer out of Arthur.

The phone rang a couple of times and Jerry was starting to think that he wasn't going to answer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Arthur picked up the phone. "Yeah, hullo?" his voice laced with sleep.

"Ah, good morning. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's Jerry." He greeted him. There was a rustling sound on the other end of the line. It seeded like he had accidentally woken his old friend up. "It's fine Jerry. Did something happen with the boys?"

Jerry shook his head, despite the fact that Arthur couldn't see him, and replied, "No, nothing like that. I was just curious about a few things." They spoke about the boys' education and their history and Arthur confirmed everything.

As he hung up the phone he thought about what he was told. These boys were very impressive. They had more potential that most people their age. It would really be a shame if they wasted their lives not going to college. He wondered why they were waiting. Was it because of their jobs? Or something else? Besides that, he wondered exactly what had happened to put them in such danger. Arthur was a bit vague about that.

With a sigh, he continued on with his paperwork. While doing so, he found an assignment that would be perfect for the boys. It wasn't too difficult, nothing that the girls couldn't take care of, but it was something that he thought might be good for them. Since they were paying for their own apartment, it would be a nice easy job for them. It was just collecting some information from a large corporation suspected of some dark deeds.

When he called them in, the boys landed on their feet. He had to admit that they were more graceful than the girls in that aspect. "I have a job for you." The boys nodded and focused on him. After he explained the basics of the situation they just gave him a blank stare.

"So," Alfred drew out, "this is the only job you have available?" "What he means," Matthew interjected, "this is a really easy job. We were expecting something a little more challenging."

Jerry sat behind his desk with his fingers folded, smiling a them, "I thought a job like this might be a little more relaxing for you." Obviously they were not happy with that answer. "We actually enjoy the challenge." Alfred huffed, walking out the door. Matthew gave him an apologetic smile as he followed him.


End file.
